Lands Unknown
by bellatrix-daughter
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has a few secrets, her blood isn't as pure as most people think, she isn't crazy, and she has been spying for the light. The Battle of Hogwarts rages on, Bellatrix is taking out unsuspecting death eaters, when suddenly she's gone...
1. Beside the Ocean

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, though I wouldn't mind borrowing Bellatrix or Tonks….**

**A/N **I completely blame this story on "Together Again" by Evanescense. I was working on the next chapter to "The Name is the Thing" and got jumped by this idea; it's not my fault. The notorious plot bunnies viciously attacked me! *Pouts*

Bellatrix's thoughts are in bold, memories in italics.

"Where am I?" Bellatrix couldn't remember ever being in this place. It had been dark on the grounds at Hogwarts; the sun was just beginning to set here. She looked down at her arm the Dark Mark was gone. Excitedly she scanned her last memories.

_The wards on Hogwarts had fallen; the death eaters fought their way onto the grounds. Toe to toe with the Aurors, it was like a dance. Ducking, spinning, and side stepping the spells being fired at the enemy, the movements were amazing to watch from her perch._

_On top of the gamekeeper's hut, lying on her stomach she cast the disillusion charm on herself it would do her no good if someone saw her. No, if spotted it would very well be her death. Slowly, she moved her wand out in front of her, pointing it at the nearest death eater, "Stupefy," she whispered barely audible. The death eater fell. Bellatrix smiled to herself then whispered "Incarcerous." The spell hit the man square in the chest, and instantly ropes bound him._

_She repeated this series of actions over and over again. Only a select few people knew of her alliance to the light, and they were nowhere to be found. She saw another death eater run onto the school grounds, the curve of the roof was stopping her from being able to get a clear shot. She slid forward at an angle. She felt something cold on her free hand that she was using to push herself. Then suddenly, she was being pulled into the air by a hook behind her navel._

**What was a portkey doing on Hagrid's roof? Then again, it's Hagrid; stranger things have been found in or around his house, and the man in general.**

She looked around once more she was on a beach with houses behind her and a large body of water in front of her, she had definitely never been here before. The sand was almost white. She walked to the edge of the water; the wind made the waves crash angrily in front of her, breathing in she could smell the salt.

**The ocean? What? Why would the portkey bring me here?**

She looked again, making sure there was no one around to witness what she was doing. Placing her wand flat on her palm she muttered, "Point me." The wand spun around before pointing to Bellatrix's left and slightly behind her. She raised an eyebrow.

**This cannot be good.**

She whispered a charm that transformed her robes in to a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a thick jacket, and turned shoes into a comfortable pair of tennis shoes. Then she set off, looking for an opening in the houses so she could get off the beach. After walking for a couple of minutes she found a gap in the houses that lead to a road. She followed the only direction it led, away from the ocean. Within a few minutes, she came to what was obviously the main road. It was steadily getting darker, but she could tell then if she continued to follow the road she was on, she would once again meet water.

**An island? **She shook her head.

The main road look ominous, there wasn't a soul in sight, none of those muggle transportation things, no humans, not even an animal. She looked ahead of her, her gaze continuing down the road she had come down. There was a light on a little more than half way down. Bellatrix could see someone sitting under it, not them exactly, but the magic surrounding him or her.

**Well, that's better than nothing. **She sighed; she had no other ideas about what to do. Hoping the person wasn't dangerous she started toward them, crossing the main road. **Even if they are dangerous, I'm sure I could handle myself.**

Three houses away from the light, the person came into view. Whoever it was, they were lounged back in a chair, head tilted back, with what looked to be a long cigarette in their hand, and some form of string sticking out of the ear that was facing Bellatrix. As Bellatrix walked she watch the person, unable to tell the gender, smoke the stick and tap their foot in a beat, a small smile painted across their face.

As Bellatrix approached the person's yard, they lifted their head and pulled the string out of their ear, watching the witch curiosity written across their face.

"Hello," a female voice came from the body on the porch.

"Hello," Bellatrix answered pausing.

The girl gave a half smile and raised an eyebrow, "You aren't from around here, are you?"

"No, no I'm not, I'm actually a little lost, where exactly is here?" Bellatrix asked with a nervous laugh.

"Do you want the town, state or country?" the girl asked trying to conceal a laugh, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

**Well, she obviously knows something I don't.**

"All of the above would be quite helpful." Bellatrix answered a bit sharper than she had meant.

"You, my dear, are in Peterborg on Saint Thomas," she paused taking a deep drag of the funny smelling cigarette in her hand, "Welcome to the United States Virgin Islands."

Bellatrix's mouth hung open. "Oh shit," she said in a whisper.


	2. Out With It

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter, but if you could convince the lovely J. K. Rowling to give me Bellatrix or Tonks for my anniversary I would be oh so happy. I'd give them back. I promise!**

Bellatrix stood like a statue, frozen with shock. She hadn't expected to land halfway around the world; honestly she hadn't expected to find a portkey on Hagrid's roof in the first place. There was no way she was going to be able to apparate back to Hogwarts, or London. It was too far; she couldn't apparate back to anywhere in Europe. She'd kill herself if she tried.

"What am I going to do? How am I going to get home?" she asked at the girl desperately.

"Where's home?" all amusement had left the girls voice and face seeing Bellatrix's reaction. She had known the woman in front of her wasn't from the island, but she never expected that she wouldn't be able to just go back the way she had came.

"Scotland, I was in Scotland at the school there. Hogwarts, have you heard of it?"

"Yes, wrote an essay on it last year. There are supposed to be wards that won't allow people to use portkeys from there. Where you in Hogsmead?"

"No," Bellatrix's voice become soft almost a whisper, she walked onto the porch and sat next to the girl looking at her. "How did you know I got here by portkey?"

"Easy, it's too far to apparate, the island isn't connected to the Floo network, you don't have a broom, though I doubt any sane person would take a broom ride across the Atlantic Ocean, really only one choice left. So you were at Hogwarts, why did the wards let you use the portkey there?"

"The wards fell, there was a battle. I think it's over now. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had fallen. There's no reason for his followers to continue fighting." Bellatrix was speaking more to herself than the other girl, her voice was beginning to break, fear was rising in her.

"That is an incredibly long name. Why was there a battle? Which side did you fight for?" the girl asked nervously, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"No one speaks his real name, only Dumbledore and a few others dare, people say his name is cursed." Bellatrix looked at the girl, she had gone pale and looked frightened. "I was a spy for the light side, no one ever suspected bat-shit crazy Bellatrix Lestrange, woman pure blood, would turn on her husband and ancestors by spying for Dumbledore and the side of good." Bellatrix gave an angry laugh, "If they only knew."

"What don't they know? Who are they? Why do they think you're crazy? How do you know that this He-Who-Whatever has fallen?" Questions fell out of the girl's mouth at an alarming rate; she blushed and hung her head, thinking herself stupid for badgering the woman. "Sorry."

"Your school hasn't taught you about what's been going on in Britain?" Bellatrix avoided all the girl's questions.

"No." The girl's answer was short; she was still staring at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix let out a sigh, shaking her head. **Why on the name of Merlin would the Ministry leave a wizarding community unprepared? Why does the Ministry do anything they do?**

Looking back at the girl she decided it couldn't hurt to tell her some things. "It's a very long story, started almost thirty years ago. A man, a wizard went bad, to say it simply, started killing off anyone he did think was worthy of having magic. Mostly muggle-borns and half bloods, and anyone that refused to join him. He went after a family, friends of mine, killed them both. He tried to kill their son, he was just a baby at the time, but the curse backfired destroying the Dark Lords body. Everyone thought he was dead, except for Dumbledore and the Death Eaters. All of his followers, the Death Eaters, got marked, like a tattoo on their arms, but the mark is gone now, that's how I know that he had fallen."

"Why do they think you're crazy?" The girl was taking in the information quickly and calmly.

"I acted crazy, it made a good cover. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was very good at reading people's minds. Since I acted like I was mental, he didn't bother to look inside my mind, figured I was the perfect follower, and being brainwashed from childhood to believe what he believed certainly helped."

"Did you?"

"Did I what?"

"Believe what he did?"

"No, that's one of the things only a few people know. I wasn't raised any different from most of the other children in the wizarding world, everyone is equal, no one is better, and blood doesn't matter, nor does it make you more or less powerful."

"Then why did everyone think you thought that?"

"Because I was raised a Black, the proudest, richest, and most powerful family in the whole British wizarding world."

The girl sat thinking, slowly processing the information set before her. Suddenly her eyes grew to be the size or galleons, "You said you were raised a Black, you didn't say you are a Black. Granted you are married, but even if you are you would still, in blood, be a Black."

Bellatrix smiled, "You are very clever. I am not a Black in blood. I never have been, I was raised in the house and given the name, but I am not a Black."

"Want to go sit inside?"

Bellatrix gave the girl a once over, knowing she wasn't dangerous; she could tell her magic was strong. The girl's aura was a calm light blue color; she had a lot of power but was fairly untrained. Bellatrix gave a nod accompanied with s smile, wondering if the girl had a way for her to contact Hogwarts, or Tonks.

Bellatrix's eyes watered thinking about Tonks. She hoped she was alive, safe would be better but she didn't know what she would do with herself if she lost her.

**A/N** Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Please? I'll give you a cookie! Please point out any spelling mistakes, my beta/girlfriend has not been working at her computer for a while and hasn't been home (at all this month) to check over my work. Thank you for reading!


	3. Calling Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Harry Potter; I just manipulate the characters into doing what I want, when I want, and how I want, no matter how they protest.**

**A/N **Study, study, stud, store, story, yes much better. I'm sorry this took so long to get up, blame my wife!

Thank you for my reviews, they made me so happy. I'm very glad that you all are enjoying my story.

On with the show!

Bellatrix followed the girl inside. The house was small but comfortable. There was a small couch, a set of end tables that was covered in books, a lounge chair that was also covered in books, and parchment was scattered across the floor.

"It's a mess, I know, I was doing homework before I went outside to smoke. My name is Katrina by the way." The girl spoke as she walked around the room, collecting the bits of parchment, throwing them on the end table. She pushed the books off the chair onto the floor, the proceeded to kick them into the corner. "Would you like something to drink?"

"No thank you," Bellatrix looked around the small room, it didn't look like the wizarding houses in England, it had a number of things that Bellatrix had never laid eyes on before, "do you have a way I could get a message home?"

"Not a very fast one I'm afraid."

"What do you mean?" Bellatrix asked in a worried voice.

"You'll have to send it through the muggle mailing system if you have an address, unless you know someone with a telephone."

Bellatrix looked extremely confused. She didn't know any wizards that used the muggle systems, except maybe, her eyes widened in sudden realization, "Andromeda," she spoke in a whisper.

"What?" Katrina looked at Bellatrix, eyebrows raised slightly.

"My sister, Andromeda Tonks, she might have a telephone, probably, her husband is a muggle-born," Bellatrix's voice of full of excitement, like she had just made a great discovery.

Katrina nodded, walking over to a thin box with strings sticking out of the side; she opened the lid and the black material under the lid light up to a screen with pictures on it. She started moving her hands along the bottom ledge of the box, making the pictures on the screen change. "Andromeda Tonks, you said?

Bellatrix nodded, walking to where Katrina was. "What is that?"

"A computer, well a laptop actually, the best one out right now."

"Uh huh, and what does it do?"

Katrina looked up at Bellatrix, shock written all over her face. "Really?"

Bellatrix didn't answer, just glared.

"It is connected to the internet," she motioned to the seat next to her, Bellatrix sat watching the screen, "The internet connects muggles all over the world. It also has a lot of data bases that will help us find your sister, if she is listed. Do you know her husbands name?"

"Ted Tonks. His family is muggles. If you can't find him, maybe you can find them."

"Ted? Is that short for something?"

"Theodore I think, all I really know is that he was murdered a while back."

"That helps, where did they live? Britain?"

"Yes, why does that help?"

"Online obituary, I can look him up, find his obituary, they probably would list his parents if they are still alive and his wife."

Bellatrix looked surprised, "Muggles really have figured out how to live with out magic haven't they?"

"Yeah, they are pretty cleaver." Katrina mumbled, obviously paying more attention to the box in her lap than Bellatrix. She continued to push buttons and move her hand around for several minutes while Bellatrix watched.

"How long does something like this normally take?" Bellatrix questioned.

"It depends on what I can find, I might not be able to find anything at" she stopped suddenly looking at the screen smiling. "Found them, Andromeda's address and telephone number." Katrina pulled out a small device from her pocket, opened it and started pushing buttons on the bottom pad. "Do you think it'd be a good idea to call now?"

"I have no idea, can't hurt. Can it?" Bellatrix asked.

"No, do you know how to use this?"

Bellatrix shook her head quickly. She'd never heard of these muggle devices, much less used one.

"Ok, it's not hard. I'll get it going for you; all you have to do is talk. Ready?"

"Yes," Bellatrix straightened herself and adjusted her hair.

Katrina pushed two buttons on the device and a ringing sound filled the small room.

"Hello?" A voice sounded out of the device causing Bellatrix to jump.

"Hello my name is Katrina Owens, I am looking for Andromeda Tonks."

"This is she, I don't believe I know you."

"No ma'am you don't know me, I have someone here that would like to talk to you, and her name is Bellatrix Lestrange."

Bellatrix looked at the device wearing a confused expression, she couldn't see Andromeda. She spoke slowly "Andi?"

"Bella!" the voice boomed out of the device, "where are you? Are you all right? Everyone has been so worried!"

"It's a confusing story Andi. There was a portkey on Hagrid's roof that brought me to" Bellatrix paused looking at Katrina, "where am I again?"

"The United States Virgin Islands." Katrina answered more into the device than to Bellatrix.

"What?" Andromeda voice yelled. "How, in the name of Merlin, did this happen?"

"That's a good question. Look Andi, you have to find a way for me to get back home."

"I will Bella, I will. I have to go now, I told Nymphadora I would tell her as soon as I heard anything about you."

"Is she alright?" Bellatrix's voice was full of worry and anxiety.

"She is in perfect health Bella, don't worry about her, she's just worried about you. Just be careful. We will find a way to get you home."

Katrina spoke to the device, "Bellatrix will be with me and I will always have this phone on me if you need to get a hold of her. However, we can not stay on this island, tomorrow I am due to start heading back to my school in America."

"That's fine. I will call again soon. Oh, and I'm sure you will be getting a call from Nymphadora. Goodbye Bellatrix."

"Goodbye Andromeda."


End file.
